


We Are Gonna Retire Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [18]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e03 Kau Pahi Ko'u Kua. Kau Pu Ko'u Po'o. (Your Knife My Back. My Gun Your Head.), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Date, Friendship, Future, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve talk after the case had wrapped up, & they are certain about their future, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read with my compliments!!!!*





	We Are Gonna Retire Together:

*Summary: Danny & Steve talk after the case had wrapped up, & they are certain about their future, What happens next?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were walking from **_Kamekona's_** , & back to the camaro, after making sure that their friend, Harry Langford, & his date were settled with everything, & their meals. They had their drinks, & left the couple to their privacy.

 

"I am just glad that we were able to solve this case, Before it became worse, & I am just lucky that I have a wonderful family to turn to, When things get tough", Danny said, as he took one of Steve's hands, brought it to his lips, & kissed it. Steve couldn't help, but smile on the way back to their home, as their hands were still clasped together. The Couple don't want to let go.

 

"Danno, I **_am_** the lucky one, I thought I would have to spend the rest of my life alone, when I moved back here, Thank you for making my life better by being in it, When we are both ready, we retire together", The Former Seal said, as he gave him a big smile. Which just makes the loudmouth's heart sing. The Shorter Man said this with a smile of his own.

 

"I am looking forward to the future with you, & doing the restaurant, I think our lives are finally getting in sync", he was confident about it, & was happy too. The Blond is gonna do everything that he can, so Steve is there with him, enjoying life, & their future together. Steve said this, as he agreed with his lover, & thought about their future for the first time.

 

"So am I, I think that if we stick together, & we compromise on stuff, We'll be just fine", The Former Seal said, & he meant it too. Steve knew that everything is a great idea, that they are planning. He felt lucky, cause like Harry, He found love again, & is not gonna take it for granted, & enjoy it, & what it brings, & offers.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
